


On Your Face

by Sugar_Daddy69



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Please don't take it seriously xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Daddy69/pseuds/Sugar_Daddy69
Summary: This is what happens, when perverted people gather in a discord server. XD





	On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that this was written as a joke so don't take it too seriously XD Enjoy it Ayo ^^

It was gone. He couldn’t find it anywhere…He knew it as here somewhere but no…it was gone. The rage was building up inside the blonde quickly as he was looking for his expensive lighter. It was a gift from Tom for Shizuo’s birthday….he couldn’t allow himself to lose such a precious thing. When was the last time he saw it?? …Ah yes…when fighting with that flea…could it have fallen off while fighting? ..Nah, it had never happened before…Then there was no other possible explanation… The flea had taken it..

The strong arms kept on moving furniture around as he had tossed his coat to the side. The sleeves of the white shirt were rolled up to keep them out of the way and even his glasses were left on the table. He had moved the fridge, the sofa, his fucking bed! The apartment was a mess as this lighter was very priceless to him. 

The thought that Izaya had stolen his present was even more irritating than the thought that he could never see it again. His fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white the name just naturally fell from his lips. “IIIIIIIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAAA” he yelled from the top of his lungs until the neighbor from the floor above banged on the ceiling with her broom as a sign for him to be a little more quiet. Now, usually he would yell back at her to shut up but seeing as she was just an old lady, he just grumbled a few curses under his breath before he left his home.

It didn’t take all that long for him to get to Izaya’s apartment. He tried with knocking (banging) but no one answered….Maybe he wasn’t home? Fuck…Shizuo turned around to leave but then he realized something ….what if his lighter was inside???What If Izaya was keeping it as a trophy ???God he swore he saw stars by the single thought of it..With a swift move he turned around and tried to push the door open but it didn’t work. He tried harder and harder , not wanting to break it and leave any evidence and all… It was supposed to be a clean and neat entry. 

“Can we help you sir? “ a young couple asked, standing right behind Shizuo

Heiwajima turned around to be met by the confused looks of the neighbors, who had heard the banging and had decided to check what was going on. 

“Oh…Oh I …well…you see…My…brother lives here and today he has a birthday and I really wanted to get inside and …bake him a cake….the problem is that I don’t have the key..” he lied so swiftly and skillfully that he almost got scared. 

The man didn’t seem very convinced though. “Your brother huh?....Why haven’t I seen you here before?” 

“I …ugh…well…we had a huge argument and I haven’t seen him ever since and …I just thought it would be a great time to apologize…” he casted one of his best smiles he could. 

The man narrowed his eyes “So….You had an argument and now you are trying to break into his home to bake him a cake for his birthday? …”

“Well…yeah..if you put it that way, I guess…” it made sense..Didn’t it?

“….Kiri , call the police.” The man said coldly but before any of them could do something, Shizuo ran off. 

He found himself back to square one. He looked up but it was too high to climb and get through the window….right? …Well, it was worth the shot…

And there he was…climbing from the side of the building so that no one could see him… Why did Izaya had to live on the 10th floor? Fucking asshole. It was the beginning at the winter too, thanks god it was not snowing. Well at least the climbing itself wasn’t all that hard. ….the things he saw on the way there was what made him regret his decision… 

The first thing that made his eyes sting, was an old lady doing yoga naked ….and by old, he means around 65…it was not the best thing in his life. She almost saw him but he managed to hide in the small gap between the windows. After he took a deep breath, he continued up. Not long after he stumbled upon a couple having sex, the doggy style. The guy seemed to be too busy going at it but the girl was chatting on her phone…she saw Shizuo and even waved at him. He gave a small awkward wave back before he continued. A man was watching porn with animals, anther was eating some disgusting food, third was drink and the rest seemed pretty much normal…

But eventually Shizuo reached his goal. He wasn’t surprised that the window was locked…a little more pushing and it finally gave in…he was inside…in Izaya’s bedroom…………….EW…

He looked around and the place seemed tidy. Aside from the bed, he seemed to have left in a rush. The clothes were in order , it smelled fresh and all….but no…it was still Izaya’s room. Without giving it much of a thought, Shizuo began going through the drawers and just trying to find his lighter. He stumbled upon some lubricant and plush toys but nothing more than that. He was about to continue his search in the rest of the rooms when he heard the front door open…fuck fuck fuck. He started looking around…Where should he hide? He wouldn’t fit under the bed so he hid beneath the heavy blankets and stayed still. Maybe if he was lucky, Izaya would leave again…but he was not as the next thing he knew was that the door was opened and Izaya’s voice came flying. “Ah, I know Shiki-san, don’t worry, I haven’t disappointed you so far, have I ?” he chuckled while a rustling sound could be heard…a sound f clothes being taken off. 

Shizuo swallowed thickly, realizing that he was trapped. Fuck, he was so screwed and all this seemed so wrong as Shizuo was hiding in Izaya’s bedroom. But the worst part was yet to come as Shizuo heard a familiar click of a lighter…his lighter…good, now he had an excuse when he was being asked why he was here. 

Izaya seemed to be walking back and forth while flicking the lighter ,pretty much enjoying the sound it made. Soon he finished up his conversation, which, Shizuo was paying zero attention to. He was this close…this close to pushing away the blanket when he felt something heavy on his face. ….there was a silence that followed from both sides. It also didn’t take long for Shizuo to realize that Izaya’s butt was on his face….The rage was building up again…faster and faster like a volcano It was bubbling in his blood, making him feel even hotter than he already was…until it exploded. “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” he yelled but he was followed by a quiet…pleased…gasp…

Izaya jumped up almost instantly and Shizuo pushed the cover away. “Shizu-chan! What the hell are you doing??Just what kind of pervert are you???!” Izaya yelled while desperately trying to pull his shirt down and to hide his lower region even if he was wearing boxers. By the look on his face, he seemed like he couldn’t decide whether he was angry or amused

“You stole my lighter??!” Shizuo yelled, only to realize how stupid it sounded when it was said out loud, especially taking in account the situation and what had just happened. 

“You broke into my apartment for a lighter????What were you doing in my bed??!! “Izaya yelled again.

“I had to hide! What else?! And stop squirming like a little virgin!” 

“How do you know how virgin’s squirm, do you watch yourself in the mirror?? What a pervert! Get out of my apartment or I will call the police” Izaya hissed quietly 

“Bering me back my lighter!!” Shizuo responded as if it was the only thing he knew. 

Izaya reached out for the phone but Shizuo quite literally jumped on top of him in attempt to grab the phone from his hands…then…another silence followed. Shizuo looked down at Izaya with a dumb look and Izaya was looking away with face absolutely red. 

“Flea….Is that a boner?” 

“…No…that’s your lighter…”

“I don’t remember my lighter twitching …”

“Yeah? …Well, I remember your mouth on my balls…” 

“We both know it was not like that.”

“Say it to my balls, they think otherwise…” 

“Don’t be a smartass…”

“Don’t be a dick!”

“The only dick here is pressing against me “ 

“It’s your fault…Go away…I want some privacy.” 

“You are gonna jerk off ???”

“No, I will ask the magic fairy to come and escort all the blood out from my penis..OF course I will ! Get out. “ 

“My lighter…:”

“Fuck you and your lighter, I said get out and get off me!!” He said and began struggling to break free but all he was doing was rubbing himself even more against Shizuo’s hips. God this was embarrassing. He let an accidental moan in between, struggling, rolling around, fighting for the phone on the double bed and then…another awkward silence. 

“Shizu-chan?”

“Yeah..?”

“Is that a boner?”

“No…that’s my lighter….”

“I have your lighter….”

“Then give it back!!”Shizuo hissed as he started touching up izaya’s body to try and feel the lighter even if Izaya had stripped down to a shirt and boxers and there was no possible way that the lighter was there. But Shizuo was far too embarrassed to thing straight so he kept on feeling Izaya up while the raven was squirming. 

“Stop…it tickles!” The informant protested between laughs and finally found the support he needed to flip them over and he was straddling Shizuo’s lap…sitting on his hard cock…with an erection on his own…fuck…”This is ridiculous, I m going to the bathroom and I want you out of my apartment when I’m back.” He warned and tried to get off. In fact he almost did but Shizuo stumbled him and Izaya fell on the bed on his stomach, followed by Shizuo on top of him…did he mention how Shizuo’s cock was fitting perfectly in between his butt cheeks?..He was huge by the way…”What the hell are you doing??Get off me you pervert!!”Izaya kept on protesting and wiggling his hips to break free. 

“Stop it! Stop moving!”Shizuo hissed as the friction wasn’t exactly helping his situation. 

“Then let me go!” 

“Then give me my lighter!” 

“Fuck you and your lighter!”

“If you don’t stop squirming like a fish, I will be the one fucking you!” 

And there was another awkward silence before Izaya smirked. “Oh? …You like this? Don’t you ?”he purred and rolled his hips more seductively which earned him a groan from Shizuo. 

“”Stop messing around and tell me where you put it…” Shizuo hissed. 

“Look at me, Shizu-chan,,…I don’t have pockets..Where do you think I put it? …Let me help you….Its in the front..”

“You put my lighter in your damn pants???”Shizuo scrunched his nose at the idea of ever bringing that lighter close to hs face again.

“Mhm….how eager are you to…What the fuck!” he gasped when he felt the hand sliding down inside his boxers and fumbling around his painfully hard erection. “W..What are you doing!!” 

“There is no lighter here!!”Shizuo hissed while he kept searching as he wouldn’t be surprised if Izaya actually did hide it there so he had to be sure. 

Izaya was panting silently ,body moving both to break free and to get some more sweet friction. “It’s there…keep looking…yeah..almost…”he breathed out quietly until a louder moan filled the room. 

Shizuo froze feeling the warm fluid sliding down his fingers. “…Did you just…did you just spill all your dick snot on my hand?”

“Well…you were asking for it…” 

“My lighter isn’t there ,is it? “

Izaya smirked slightly “Why don’t you reach out and try again? “

“You know what? …This shall not go unpunished. “ Shizuo hissed as he retracted his hand, scrunching his nose when the fluids followed along…well some of it, the rest just smeared along the blanket. But he didn’t wipe his hand clean, instead, he pulled down izaya’s boxers and smeared the fluids between his butt cheeks, planning to use it as lubricant. He also took his time to admire just ho perfect Izaya’s skin was…it was so gorgeous, that Shizuo would gladly plow that ass every day…but it belonged to Izaya.

“Wha…What are you doing???!!” Izaya exclaimed while trying to break free.He was either not trying hard enough or Shizuo had really gotten him tight since Izaya just felt stuck no matter how much he was trying. 

“You are not the only one who will have fun.” Shizuo growled and opened the zipper of his pants. He finally set his length free and roughly rubbed it against the crack of Izaya’s ass. His pale skin was in such contrast with Shizuo’s engorged ,throbbing reddened length. It was sort of beautiful. And the skin was so smooth that Shizuo was sliding so damn easy. 

“Stop that !” Izaya hissed tho he didn’t seem to protesting too much actually it was a simple reflex.

“You cum on my I cum on you, as simple as that, but if you keep on wiggling I might accidentally slip inside you, so you better stop.” He warned him as there was such a possibility…Was it bad that he liked that? 

“HA! You would love that, wouldn’t you??Then I would sue you for rape” Izaya snorted, assuming that he had all under control

“You wouldn’t dare…” he chuckled, noticing that Izaya’s entrance seemed....played with. Maybe if it wasn’t for how horny he was feeling, he wouldn’t have done what he was about to do, but he slipped the tip of his cock inside. The head popped in just perfectly, making Izaya gasp, head tilting back in surprise from the action

“Wait..What…You can’t just…put it in!”

“I told you accident’s might happen…”He grinned and tried to push himself further ,finding that sliding inside izaya was quite easy, dragging a heated groan as the hot rod just made its way through the warm intestines. “You’ve been out fucking, haven’t you.?” Shizuo said as there was no other explanation as to why Izaya was so loose.

“Why do you care? “ he smirked as well as he accepted his fate and rolled his hips.”You feel disgusting in me. Pull it out. I don’t want you diseases. “ Just because he had Shizuo’s dick inside him, didn’t mean that he would act any better.

“Shut up” Shizuo hissed and gave a thrust.” IT’s my turn to cum for revenge.” He hissed and without a single warning he began thrusting faster. The entre bed began rocking so fast that it made the raven’s head spin, unable to protest much further. All he could do was moan and grip the sheets between his pale fingers, for dear life. His entire body was rocking and squirming, trying to direct Shizuo where tot thrust, while trying to respond back with the same. His over sensitive prostate was abused once more today, making him moan his lungs out as he came a second time, squeezing Shizuo’s cock inside him. 

The blonde clenched his fists, grabbing the sheets hareder, hearing the tearing up under the force he was using. Izaya reached out and placed his hand on top of shizuo’s fist. “Don’t …tear..that” he tried to breath out but Shizuo only picked up the pace more. The bed was slamming against the wall, forcing some of the neighbors to start banging from the other side for them to be quiet. And they were lucky as just a few thrusts later, Shizuo reached his own orgasm.

After riding off their pleasure , he pulled out and rolled on h snack, breathing heavily. 

Izaya only turned his head to face him and smirked. “You failed. You said you will cum on me, not in me…”

“fuck you…”was the only response as Shizuo was feeling tired…God.. He hated to admit but it felt good.

“Nah, you would like it too much.” The raven giggled 

They spend about five minutes like this but Shizuo found himself drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, he was all alone, naked, his clothes were gone and there was a simple note that said ‘I have your lighter. Come and get it in one hour or I’m selling it’ with a smiley face underneath. … This time Shizuo wasn’t angry…He was furious. Crushing the paper into a ball as he yelled “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA” followed by an old lady, slamming the broom on the ceiling to tell him to stop yelling.


End file.
